Шаблон:W-basic
}|__TOC__|}} }| |}} }|true| |'}} } }|true| |'}} }|true= |}} Hello, , and welcome to Wikipedia! Thank you for . I hope you like this place and decide to stay. }|true=Unfortunately, one or more of your edits }|to the page }|}} have not conformed to Wikipedia's Neutral Point of View policy (NPOV), and have been reverted. Wikipedia articles should refer only to facts and interpretations that have been stated in print or on reputable websites or other forms of media.There's a page about the NPOV policy that has tips on how to effectively write about disparate points of view without compromising the NPOV status of the article as a whole. |}} Here are some }|other||}} pages that you might find helpful: }|true=: |*}}Introduction }||}} }|true=: |*}}The five pillars of Wikipedia }||}} }|true=: |*}}How to edit a page }||}} }|true=: |*}} }||}} }|true=: |*}}How to write a great article }||}} }|true=: |*}}Manual of Style }||}} }|true= I would recommend that you get a username by clicking type=signup}} sign up. You don't have to to read or edit articles on Wikipedia, but creating an account is quick, free and non-intrusive, requires no personal information, and has many benefits. As a registered user, you gain the use of an appropriate username of your choice, a personal watchlist to which you can add articles that interest you, the ability to , and much more. Also, your IP address, , will no longer be visible to other users. |}} Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your username and the date. If you need help, check out Wikipedia:Questions, ask me on my talk page, or place on your talk page and ask your question there. }|You may also be interested in our intuitive guide to Wikipedia|}} }| } | }} }||Again, welcome! ~~~~~~}} }| |}} Instructions *To greet a user with this template just as it appears above (your signature will automatically replace the ~~~~), place the following wikicode on the user's talk page: }} *To add a message in an additional paragraph before the last sentence, use: |''message''}} :Replace message with your desired message. It will be inserted into the greeting before "Again, welcome!" *To add an additional message specific to anonymous users which recommends creating an account, use: |anon=true}} *To add an additional message about Wikipedia's NPOV policy, use: |npov=true}} *To link to a specific article in regards to the NPOV problem, use: |npov=true|article=''article''}} *To add a border, use: |border=''color''}} :Replace color with the name or code of the color you'd like to use. This can be in either named (e.g., DarkOrchid) or hexadecimal (e.g., #9932CC) format. For a list of colors, see web colors. *To add a picture of a plate of cookies, use: |cookies=true}} *To add icons next to each of the bulleted links, use: |icons=true}} *To add a heading to the greeting (changes "Welcome..." to a level-2 heading), use: |heading=true}} *To change the wording of the heading, use: |headtext=''your text''}} :Replace your text with type in the text you want to replace "Welcome..." with. *To follow this template with another message, use: |nosig=true}} :This option takes out "Again, welcome!" and your signature. *The above options can be combined: |Wikipedia is cool.|border=DarkOrchid|heading=true|headtext=Bienvenido}} *